xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Bruce Banner(The Hulk) (Earth-12041)
He is the Leader of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. History Hulk is a giant green monster with incredible super strength and a member of the Avengers. He is one of the heroes that lost their powers due to one of Doofenshmirtz's inators, Although he should have reverted back to Super-genius Bruce Banner when he was depowered, he did not which suggests he still maintained some of his gamma based powers though on a significantly smaller scale that was only enough to maintain the Hulk transformation. He along with the rest of the heroes later go to Phineas and Ferb for help. Ultimate Spider-Man Hulk was seen among the Avengers having fallen to Thundra from an alternate future timeline. Hulk was seen in Manhattan on a rampage. When Mary Jane was recording the fight while Spider-Man had fought Hulk, the green brute mentioned about "energy man". In a safe place,MJ and Spider-Man had discovered that "energy man" was actually Zzzax, who was fighting Hulk this whole time. As the two continued fighting, Hulk threw Spider-Man, who retaliated by webbing the front of his face. Hulk warned Spider-Man to "turn on the lights" or else he would get more destructive. Hulk got the webbing off of his face and was shot at by police officers. This would further to prove that Hulk was misunderstood and only seen as "terrible" and a "menace" by everyone because of how he looks. Teaming up with Hulk, Spider-Man had helped defeating Zzzax and protected Hulk from S.H.I.E.L.D. arrest. Before Hulk left, he commented that humans are dumb except for "bug-man". As Mary Jane questioned the Hulk, he said "Hulk hate interviews". then left. Personality Hulk loves to smash everything he wants to do. He has limited intelligence and seem has some traits in calling people names like he called Spider-Man "bug-man" and Zzzax "energy man". He has taken a liking to Spider man as a good friend because Spider man was the only one willing to believe Hulk was not randomly smashing the city when he was fighting Zzzax, who was invisible at the time and Spider man tried to understand Hulk. He also liked how Spider man smashed stuff and it was Spider man's recommendation that changed his mind and decide to join the Avengers (and he was still hungry). He disliked Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. because during their first encounter Nick thought he was wrecking the city and tried to capture and contain him. He also mentions he does not want to be locked away, indicating he may have trust issues and has had bad experiences with people trying to capture and experiment on him to study his powers. His trust issues are shown in "Home Sick Hulk" when Peter tries to hid Hulk in his house and away from Aunt May but Hulk said he couldn't trust Spider man all the way because Spider man was wearing a mask, forcing Peter to remove his mask and show Hulk his secret identity to prove to Hulk he could trust him. Hulk also sees himself and his secret identity Bruce Banner as a separate entity within him saying "Hulk is Hulk". After Mesmero's brain swapping on Hulk and Spider-Man then revert them back to their original bodies, Hulk gains an intellect thanks to Parker's IQ makes him very stable. Super Powers Hulk makes Energy you can't destroy Energy. Hulk is easily the most poweful being on the planet, due to all of his powers increasing the madder he becomes. * Superhuman Strength: '''Hulk has the potential for unlimited strength. He has been seen throwing cars and destroying infastructure with ease, he can also lift well over 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons with very little effort. Hulk's massive strength also goes to his legs, allowing him to leap miles in a single jump and to undetermined heights. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''In addition to his strength, Hulk's body has a high degree of resistance to all forms of injury. He can withstand tremendous impacts, temperature extremes with no discomfort, falls from orbital heights, high caliber gunfire, and can even withstand a nuclear explosion at ground zero. When fighting against Zzzax alongside Spider-Man, Hulk engaged directly and was punching pure electricity and showed no sign of injury, and previous to that, barely even noticed Spider-Man attacking him. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Hulk can exert himself for an undetermined amount of time without showing signs of fatigue. * '''Healing Factor: '''Despite his high resistance to all forms of injury, it is possible to cause Hulk injury. When damaged, Hulk can heal from most if not all damage almost instantaneously, this also allows Hulk to be immune to all Earth based diseases. His healing factor also slows aging to almost a halt. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Regardless of his size, Hulk can run at speeds of 600mph, any speed past this and the ground starts to break due to his massive strength. # Hulk Smash # Smash Time Equipment * '''Gamma Blaster - He has the Gamma Blaster which is a band that can shoot gamma blasts and maximize the force of Hulk's blows. Episodes * 101. "Great Power" (cameo) * 107. "Exclusive" * 114. "Awesome" (cameo) * 117. "Snow Day" (cameo) * 118. "Damage" * 119. "Home Sick Hulk" * 121. "I Am Spider-Man" * 205. "Hawkeye" (cameo) Links *http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Hulk *http://avengersassemble.wikia.com/wiki/Hulk *http://hulksmash.wikia.com/wiki/Hulk Screenshots Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN123) 002.jpg Bruceb.png Valhalla.png HULKBUSTER.PNG 23-1462323358.PNG 21-1462323358.PNG 13-1462323356.PNG 10-1462323356.PNG banner.PNG doom.PNG Banner-0.PNG 111-1478041876.PNG 58-1478041871.PNG 56-1478041871.PNG 76-1486273032.PNG 32-1486272894.PNG 95-1486336681.PNG 48-1487040632.PNG 47-1487040632.PNG 45-1487040587.PNG 6-1487040125.PNG Evolution Rock17343.png Evolution Rock17320.png Evolution Rock17297.png Frost Fight! (2236).png 18 underworld24680.png Image 180608 172017.png Image 180608 172000.png Image 180608 171942.png Image 180608 171823.png Image 180608 000248.png Image 181010 121755.png Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 23 0191.jpg Category:Marvel Universe Category:Cosmic Force Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Avengers Category:Moon Walkers Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Most Wanted List Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Hidden Power Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Earthling Category:Shield Category:Army of Light Category:Yang Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Vampires Category:Gunslinger Category:Title Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Healing Factor Category:Political Leaders Category:Armor Users Category:Tacticians Category:Size-Shifter Category:Energy Absorption Category:Legendary Character Category:Genius Category:Transformation Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Veterans Category:Invulnerability Category:Sword Wielders Category:Depowered Category:Luck Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Bully Category:Gamma Mutates Category:Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Howling Commandos Category:Photographic Memory Category:Temper Category:Double Mutation Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Santa's Helpers Category:Magic Users Category:Homo Magi Category:Americans Category:Battle World Category:PHD Category:Magic Users Category:PHD Category:PHD Category:Universe 12041 Category:Banner Family Category:Hydra Category:City Buster Category:One-Man Army Category:Humans Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:A Class Category:Male Category:Body Alteration Category:Humans Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Teachers Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Warrior Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Scientists